


Skywalker drama with a side of Kenobi

by MOrignal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, POV Multiple, Rey Kenobi, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOrignal/pseuds/MOrignal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern au retelling of star wars 7 (and the previous ones).<br/>Ben Solo/Kylo Ren is an emo baby, Padmé is alive and well, Finn and Poe are dating, Rey is looking for her family, Han and Leia would adopt everyone if they'd let them, Chewie is Han's foreign best friend, no one's ever seen the Knights of Ren (Kylo's mysterious band), Anakin's in jail...<br/>Almost everyone has secrets and lots of drama ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Senator (preamble)

It was the end of winter. Everyone was cold but at least the days were starting to get longer. For once, Ben had left his room. Actually he always left his room when Grandma Padmé visited but that wasn't very often. He adored her but would never admit it out loud, even though he made it very obvious. For example that night he was wearing the exact same clothes as her: skinny pants, plain jumper and a huge scarf draped around his shoulders and hanging in his back. The only difference was that he was all in blacks while Padmé was all in whites.

-So I've got big news ! announced Senator Amidala after dessert.  
-Are you running for President ? Asked Ben, sounding enthusiastic. Or at least Leia thought he sounded enthusiastic but this wasn't very likely, her son hadn't sound very enthusiastic in years and if he had it certainly never was about something family-related.  
-No, silly, I'm not, you know there isn't a President anymore, your mother and I made sure of that.  
-Oh yeah, she sure did.

This time Ben sounded bitter and that was more like him. For some reason he resented Leia for what she considered the biggest achievement of her life.

-Ben, a new Constitution was the only way to stop Vader and Palpatine and to make sure no one would try a dictatorship ever again.  
-You didn't give Grandpa a chance to prove you all how great his dream was !  
-He killed people, intervened Han, he killed children, Ben !  
-He was going to make the country peaceful and organized !! And my name is KYLO REN !!! Our country would have been great again but...  
-So...does no one wants to hear my news ? Tried Padmé again, but it was useless, Ben had started a long rant about the greatness of Darth Vader aka Anakin Skywalker aka Padmé's imprisoned husband aka Ben's grandfater. Han was gritting his teeth and Leia was fuming. Chewbacca had a hand on Han's shoulder, trying to help him not to punch his son in the nose.


	2. Traitor

Six months earlier: Day 1.

Finn was running for his life. Litterally. He had the whole football team on his heels and they were screaming slurs (mostlry "traitor !") and threats. It so happened that they all had family in the army and for some reason they were all resentful towards Finn for leaving the army. As if that impacted their lives in any way. Suddenly he saw a very familiar corgi at the entrance of the market. Said corgi, BB-8, was sitting near a girl the same age as Finn. She probably was a friend of Poe's.

"Help me !" he screamed at her. That corgi could only mean she was trustworthy, Poe didn't trust just anyone with his dog.  
She gave him a quizzical look.   
"Those guys, he said, pointing behind him, they're after me ! And I didn't do anything !"  
"Okay, she said, this way !"

She started running and he took her hand for reassurance.   
"I don't need you to hold my hand !", she snapped.  
He almost said "but I do !" but thought better. There was no need to upset her. She lead him to an abandoned house where they hid until dawn.


	3. Savior

Day 2

It was dawn and they hadn't heard from the football team. They probably were looking for them in another part of town or had forgotten about them. Rey had given bread from her backpack to the boy when they had waken up. She was certain he could go home now.

-So what's your name ? he asked. So I can tell Poe which one of his friends saved me.  
-Who's Poe ?

The dog whimpered, probably because the boy was holding him to close, almost squeezing him.

-What do you mean, who's Poe ? If you don't know who he is what are you doing with BB-8 ?  
-Who's...

Ah, BB-8 was the dog's name. It sounded more like a robot name but whatever.

-I was browsing the shops at the market when that corgi came near me so I pet him and then he wasn't leaving and I had no reason to make him leave.  
-So you're not a friend of Poe's ?  
-I have no idea who that is.  
-He's my boyfriend. And BB-8's owner. And a really great guy.

Rey examined the street through the cracked window. The way was clear. That boy needed an escort home if he was trusting people just because they had one of his boyfriend's possessions. He had no reason to trust her for all he knew she might have mugged that Poe and stole the dog.

-Well I guess it's time I brought him back his dog and his boyfriend. What's the adress ?  
-Er... My name is Finn.  
-That doesn't tell me where to return you, Finn.

She kneeled down to see if BB-8 had a plate with an adress.

-You haven't told me your name yet.

She stood up, she now had an adress.

-Rey, my name is Rey.


	4. Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe's side of events while Finn is missing.

Day 2

Poe woke up to the sound of... He didn't know what. It was eight in the morning and he had only slept 3 hours that night. He had been worried sick about Finn.

His boyfriend was supposed to get there after school around 6 but when Poe had gone home after his lessons at 7 no one was there. He had sent him a text asking if he was out for drinks with friends from university and had gone to make dinner. He did hope that Finn would make more friends and it would be a very good thing for him to spend some time with new people. Poe knew it was more likely than he was in fact completing his homework in the library.  
At 8 Bb8 had gone for his evening stroll, he was a very independent dog. Poe had jokingly asked him to bring his boyfriend with him when he'd be back.  
At 10 there was no boyfriend nor dog back home and Poe was starting to feel really worried. The library had closed long ago and he didn't really believed his shy boyfriend was out for drinks. He turned the radio on, in case he'd learn something had happened somewhere, and then started calling him frantically. After a while he realized he had been calling a phone that was lying on the coffee table.  
Around midnight he stumbled upon Finn's wallet. He was out in the night without a phone nor a wallet. Maybe people were offering him drinks but that was unlikely: he was very proud and always insisted to pay for his own things.  
Somewhere between 1 and 2 in the morning Poe started wondering if his boyfriend had met someone else and left him. Someone more handsome perhaps ? No, that was not possible. No, this wasn't the time for joking, his boyfriend was missing. That's when it occured to him that maybe he had been mugged and was now lying on the pavement, dying. He went looking for him.  
When he got back, around 4, the apartment was still empty. He started wondering if Finn had gone back to his old life, to the army, the training, the isolation, the loneliness... No, that was even crazier than everything he had imagined that night. He fell asleep around 5 and woke up to the sound of knocking.

Ah yes, knocking, someone was frantically knocking at his door. He went and opened it. On his doorstep was a cute girl holding a tae-kwondo stick. She turned and adressed the person behind her "Are you sure that's him ?"

-Poe !  
-Finn !

The two boys flew in each others arms.

-A shame I brought you here so early, Finn, this scene would have been perfect with the sunset in the background...

Bb8 gave a bark of approval.

-Ahem... So anyway, Poe, I brought you back your dog and your boyfriend. They're unarmed and safe now so I'll just...  
-You're going to have breakfast with us, announced Finn, I owe you at least that !  
He seized the girl's arm, dragged her inside and turned to Poe :  
-Rey saved my life. I was running from the football team, they apparently all have family in the army, it was awful, if she hadn't been there...  
-Is that you and Han Solo on that picture ? asked Rey, still in the hallway.

She had spotted the framed picture Poe had hung there for this exact purpose: impressing newcomers. He gave her his most charming smile and explained :  
-Hm yes, it is, it was right before our flying lesson and...  
-You should see the picture after, Poe is as green as frog and Mr Solo is trying really hard to not laugh ! shouted Finn from the kitchen.  
-Yeah well that was my first fly. And he's really patient and all but he's not very good at explaining so we almost crashed several times but I'm better now since I'm taking pilot lessons, and he's very proud...  
-Yeah, yeah we know, intervened Finn, Han Solo is very proud of you, you're very proud he adopted you, everyone is proud, it's wonderful. Can we go eat, now ?  
-Han Solo adopted you ? You're part of the Organa-Solo family ? asked Rey, eyes as big as saucers, seeming more impressed with that than with the flying lesson.

Well, if this wasn't a weird Saturday... Finn was up before noon, there was a girl in their home, BB8 was quietly sitting and Poe was about to speak about his family. Very weird indeed...


	5. Philosopher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey are Bff's and here's the start of the Kenobi plot !

Day 24

 

-Is that a Kenobi book, Rey ?  
-Yeah he's my favourite ! Did you read it ?  
-A bit yeah. Why is he your favourite ?  
-He's the absolute best, he started as Padmé Amidala's bodyguard during the Revolution -he was protecting the most threatened person in the country during our most troubled times ! And then he became a philosophy teacher by day and a martial arts teacher by night. You'd think that's incompatible, right ? But not for him he even wrote books on how it should work together and compares it to the balance of the universe ! And it's just so well-written, witty and snarky... I love him so much !  
-I thought there was nothing better than pizza in the whole universe ?? You said so last week !  
-Well there is, there's Obi-Wan Kenobi. And nothing else. Nor anyone.

 

Finn and Rey had quickly became the best of friends. According to Finn at least. He had discovered they went to the same university and, even better, to the same philosophy class. She was studying that and engineering and wanted to apply to the Solo academy next semester. She was planning to become a philosopher-engineer-pilot skilled in taekwondo and fencing.  
Meanwhile, Finn was trying a bit of everything and he had no idea what career he wanted to pursue. Rey was helping a bit, she encouraged him to try new things. Poe helped him see his strenghts and how he could better himself. They both knew he was more focused on discovering himself although Rey didn't know why.

Until one saturday evening at Poe's place.  
It had become mandatory for Rey to eat at least thrice a week at the boys' flat after Poe had discovered she didn't know how to cook and was barely feeding herself. He strongly suspected that she had been deprived of food as a child because more often than not she was turning down his offers (of snacks, meals at home, leftovers...) stating she "didn't deserve it"...  
Her behavior towards food was the same as Finn's who had been rationned his whole life. For these reasons that saturday night she was sitting in the boys' living room enjoying homemade pizza. The boys were teasing each other when she asked how they'd meet. This was followed by awkward silence and Poe clearing his throat :  
-That's a... Not a good story...  
-Depends, the part where we flew in your helicopter is pretty badass. Rey likes badass.  
-That's the only good part, Finn...  
-I know but... He turned to the girl. 'll tell you the story, Rey, but not many people know about it. I'll tell you because you're my friend and it will help you understand why you had to rescue me from a football team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn's story will come in the next chapter... Hopefully I won't wait as long before writing this time...


	6. Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we learn more about Finn's past and where Rey gets furious.

-For as long as I can remember, I’ve been a pupil of the State. I grew up in an orphanage. The people raising us had no time for affection, laugh, games… It was all running, lifting, following orders, any orders, being quiet, running again, shooting… Training, training for what, we didn’t know. Training for life they said, until we turned 16 and an army recruiter came to see us and we knew. Our whole lives we’d been training for the army. So what did I do ? I enrolled, along with my pals. We had a bit of training and then we were shipped to an unknown country, with orders of killing unknown people.

Finn stopped fiddling with his cherry’s tails and looked up. Rey felt like someone had slapped her. His eyes were tired and his face a mask of pain. She felt the need to kick someone’s ass. The people from the orphanage, the army recruiter, the generals… Anyone responsible for breaking her friend, for hurting the usually joyful Finn.

-The day of thebattle came. We had our guns and our orders, it was simple, it was just like training, shoot, just shoot at whatever moves. But I couldn’t do it, I couldn’t.

His voice broke. Poe placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and in a soft, comforting voice said :  
-It’s okay Finn, it’s over now, I got you, I’m right there, it’s over.

Rey stood frozen, realizing she had never seen him cry. Again, she wanted to kick someone’s ass. And also comfort her friend but she didn’t know how, she was better at kicking people than comforting them. She placed an hesitant hand on her friend’s.

-You don’t have to tell me, I didn’t want to…

He wiped his eyes and gave her a crooked smile.

-It’s okay, that was the worst part. after that I quit the army. My friends from the orphanage still resent me for that. And along with them, a few people from the army and some of their friends and families, some of them being on the football team. Hence them pursuing me the other day.

Rey nodded. She had thought they were just bullying him for some reason like his skin color or whatever, like she had been bullied when she was little, for being different, for being a loner.

-When you quit the army, they don’t help you. You go out with whatever savings you had and the clothes you had when you enrolled. So I was there all alone, walking along the road, in the middle of nowhere, in that unknown country whose language I did not speak. And that’s when I saw an helicopter in a field, and someone next to it fixing it.

His face lit up and he squeezed Poe’s hand who smiled back at him. The pilot in training looked at Rey and smiled :  
-I was not supposed to fly the helicopter that far and I wasn’t very good at it yet… I had had a bad landing and I was feeling like I was a piece of trash not even able to fly. And then that guy comes to me with stars in his eyes looking at me like I’m a walking miracle -my good looks probably confused you…  
-We flew for a long time, I don’t know how long, I slept it all… When we arrived, we were in the Organa-Solo summer house, far, far away from the war. Mrs Organa-Solo took good care of me. I think Poe received an earful about the helicopter but he’s never told me.  
-So here, Rey, you know how we met now.  
-I… well… You…. I didn’t want to bring back bad memories….  
-That’s okay, you’re our friend, it’s normal that you’d know. It’s in the past now, anyway.


	7. Sleeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she came to have lunch with Poe, her adoptive grandson, Padmé Amidala did not expect to meet a girl that would remind her of her dead friend, Ben Kenobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean "it's been 4 months since the last chapter" ??

**Day 32**

 

Padmé Amidala had a very strict schedule.  
Her senatorial work implied to meet many people and if she’d let herself she could get swallowed up entirely in it. But she had always been good at organization, improvisation in times of need and back-up plans.  
First she had had to manage working in the Senate while secretly dating one of her bodyguards, then working and keeping their married life away from the papers.  
After that it had been keeping the Senate together, battling her husband at home and at work, where he was helped by Senator Palpatine (thank god he wasn’t helped in their domestic arguments by Palpatine, that would have been weird).  
Then it was raising twins on her own while advocating for the overthrowing of the new Empire.  
Luke and Leia had grown, Leia had joined the advocating, started leading a rebellion and asked her mother for help.

  
So Padmé’s life had turned into overthrowing a government, dealing with journalists eager to interview “Darth Vader’s wife” (as if she didn’t exist on her own, as if she had no personal achievements. And “Darth Vader” was a stupid name anyway) and dealing with her daughter falling in her love with her own bodyguard, Han Solo (was this some kind of family curse ? Falling in love with your staff ?).  
And then it was remodeling the government, dealing with Anakin whining about his imprisonment, getting to know her son-in-law, supporting her son in his school project.

 

Padmé Amidala’s life had always been a very organized mess. And now that things were a little bit messy she still was very well organized. Anakin had been imprisoned for the last 35 years, she was back in the Senate, the new Constitution worked well, her family was more or less functioning. And he life was on tracks thanks to her very strict schedule.

 

From Monday to Friday she was dedicated to Senate work, except for a few meals.  
Eating with her grandsons once a week was a tradition she had started when Kylo was ten and had started voicing his admiration for his grandmother. Since then she had lunch with him every Wednesday. He still thought that seeing her twice a week - she spent Sunday lunch at the Organa-Solo house - was not enough.  
On Thursday nights she phoned Luke for an hour, even though he didn’t say much and they’d spent most of the phone call listening to the waves crashing on the beach near his house.  
On Fridays she had lunch hurriedly in her car on her way to the prison, to visit Anakin.  
A few weeks after Poe had been adopted by Han and Leia, she had started having lunch with him on Saturdays.  
After Sunday lunch she went next door to have dinner at CeeTree and Artoo’s house.  
On the first Tuesday of the month she had coffee with Han. Sometimes he would complain about Kylo or ask whether he should take Leia to the opera or the theater this week or tell a joke Chewbacca had told him. Padmé would complain about Anakin, lobbyists or fellow senators. To themselves they called it their “rant date”, to others “the mother-in-law / son-in-law obligation” (mostly they didn’t call it anything to other people because it was none of their business).

 

This Saturday was a very normal Saturday. Padmé had rung Poe’s doorbell and was reading a book while waiting for him to emerge from his slumber. When he finally did, he was in pajamas, his hair messy and apologized for making her wait. He lead her into the living room and went to take a shower. She sat in an armchair and kept reading her book. Waiting for Poe to be ready was one of the few occasions in her week where she could read. But this time something interrupted her. At first she thought the thing moving under the blanket on the couch was BB-8. But the dog was smaller and did not have a human arm. It appeared that a girl was sleeping on the couch, which was extremely unusual at Poe’s.

-Well, hello there.

The girl jumped.

-What ? Who ? What ? When ?

-Take your time to wake up. I have a very good book here. I’m sure the boys will be ready any minute.

The girl stared at her gaping. Padmé wondered if her grandson was taking the family habit of taking in everyone who needed a roof and a meal.

-That’s _Balance of The Universe_ !

-Hm ? Oh yes, it’s one of my favorite books. Did you read it ?

-Multiple times ! I think it’s the epitome of Master Kenobi’s work ! I wish we’d study him in my philosophy course !

-Ah well, universities aren’t really known for being up to date with new content. I tried adding him to the educational program but my opponents in the Senate kept saying I was too close to the case.

The girl opened eyes as big as saucers.

-Senate ? Are you…?

-Padmé Amidala, yes, nice to meet you.

-I’m Rey. I’m so honored to meet you !

-Rey… ?

-Just Rey.

-All right.

-I don’t know my parents.

-I see.

That’s when Poe emerged, fully dressed, shaved, hair combed.

-Oh, Padmé, I’m so sorry, I completely forgot Rey was there ! - Sorry Rey - Finn and her were out yesterday night and she crashed on our couch because we didn’t want her to go home late at night alone and would you mind if she stayed for lunch ? She’s not feeding herself,

-Hey !

-And I suspect neither her or Finn thought of eating yesterday night…

-All right, all right Poe. Of course I don’t mind her staying for lunch, you’re perfectly free to have your friends over. Besides she’s a Kenobi fan I’m sure we’ll have a very interesting conversation. But tell me, since when is Finn going out partying ?

-Since Rey entered our lives.

-Well. What an interesting young woman.

 

The next hour was spent waking up Finn and dragging him into the shower, making lunch, tidying the place and convincing Rey that yes she could use the shower.  
Lunch, as Padmé expected, was really interesting. She was surprised by how well Rey understood Ben’s work. There were moments where she even felt like she was talking to her old friend again.

 

-I wonder, Rey… have you watched a lot of his lectures’ recordings ?

-Recordings ? I’ve never found any ! Are they any ??

-Grandma, Uncle Luke never donated the ones he made.

-Oh, right. Well, Rey, you’re very welcome to consult them if you need to, they are somewhere in my attic. Or basement. Somewhere. I know I have them.

-What do you mean “need” ? Like, do I have to be doing my master thesis on him, or is an essay enough or…?

-I mean “if you want”. You don’t need a motive. They’re no use collecting dust somewhere in my house.

-Really ??

-Mrs Amidala, she worships Ben Kenobi, intervened Finn. If you make her that kind of offer, now she’ll worship you.

-I’m sure Kylo would love having a new member to his club, snickered Poe.

-Poe, be nice to Kylo.

-He’s not here.

-You still have to be nice to him. He’s your brother.

  
When Padmé left her grandson’s flat that Saturday her heart was set on researching two things : the exact location of the recordings Luke made of Ben’s lectures when he went to study with him and Rey’s lineage. There was something about that girl…


	8. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Finn's pov again, but we see Han and Chewie ! And the Falcon Millenium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't update this in months and then suddenly we have two chapters in 4 days. Wow.  
> I decided to not follow the plan I had so it freed my inspiration and I ended up writing a chapter that followed the plan. Jedi mind tricks.

Day 60

 

They were running again. It was starting to feel like a pattern. They always were running together for some reason. Sometimes, it was fun, it was jogging, or running after BB-8 while throwing him the ball, running for the bus or to a class… And sometimes it wasn’t fun at all. They were running from a guy following Rey at the club, from a guy who used to be in the army with Finn, from an old racist upset they were lost in his neighborhood… Today was… Well, it was extremely weird. 

 

It had started like a nice normal day, Finn and Rey were taking BB-8 to meet Poe after his classes, taking their time to stroll through the Solo Acadamy camus. Then they had seen the guy. He had seemed a bit fishy, and they had tried to go far from him.

But then, the guy had wanted to steal BB-8. He had taken opportunity of the dog running a bit too far to take him from them. Of course, they had gone after him, Rey had hit him while Finn freed the dog from the net (who even carried nets to campuses to steal dogs ??). It was in broad daylight and they were starting to be frustrated no one was helping them. But that part of the Solo Academy was empty, no one was in sight. They had ran away from the guy, knocked out by Rey taekwondo’s stick. But he had got up and started chasing them, screaming more and more, slurs and threats that grew more and more horrible and graphic and scary. And then he had started shooting at them because of course he had a shotgun. Who carried a shotgun to a campus ?? They were running with only one question in mind : for how long was he going to miss them ? They were on the landing of the Academy and most helicopters were gone. There was nowhere to hide, only open fields. 

Suddenly Rey shout “to the left !” and there was an old helicopter that looked dusty and a bit crappy. 

-Why not the shiny red one ? asked Finn, trying to keep up. 

-The weirdo just shot its reservoir ! shouted back Rey. 

 

So they climbed into the old thing. Rey started switching switches and pushing buttons. BB-8 happily barked and the guy kept screaming and running at them. 

 

-When did you learn to fly an helicopter ? 

-I didn’t. 

-What ? 

-I read some of Poe’s manuals, so I have a basic understanding of what to do, don’t worry.

-Oh great, a basic understanding ! Well I hope your basic understanding will cushion us when we’ll crash on the ground ! 

-We’re not even in the air yet !

-I hope this is bulletproof glass, at least we’re a bit sheltered from the weirdo… 

-Shut up buckle up and hold the dog, I don’t want any of you to come in the way.

 

Rey had a decided look on her face so Finn relied on holding BB-8 close and burying his nose in its fur. Suddenly, they took off.

 

-Woohoo ! How did you do that ? We’re flying ! BB-8, we’re flying ! 

-I told you I knew what I was doing.

 

Finn then remembered that Rey had a basic understanding of lot of things and she always ended up making them work one way or another. He just hoped whoever this helicopter belonged to wouldn’t mind them flying it a bit. 

 

-Maybe we should call the police.

-Why ? 

-To tell them there’s an armed guy on the campus ?

-We’ll do that when we land. I don’t know how to operate the radio system yet.

-I bet you could if you wanted.

 

She flashed him a grin. They started relaxing. They only needed to find an open field somewhere, maybe fly around until the guy was under control and take back the helicopter.  They finally landed near an abandoned warehouse. It want surprisingly well. or not so surprisingly when you were used to Rey surprising you all the time. Or something. Finn was tired. As soon as their feet hit the ground they heard a loud cheering and someone shouted : 

 

-Hey ! That’s my helicopter ! 

 

Two men had just gotten out of the abandoned warehouse. Which wasn’t so abandoned after all. Finn blinked a few times before recognizing them.

 

-What do you mean, your… Did we just flew the Falcon Millenium ? 

-The Falcon Millenium ??? screeched Rey.

-Damn right you did, congrats kid ! 

-Oh no, sir, I mean, Mister Solo, sir, it was all Rey, I mean it’s not her fault we stole it but she’s the one you should congratulate, I just sat there and doubted her…

-Is that right ? 

 

Rey blushed and nodded, at loss for words. Han Solo and Chewbacca smiled at them.

 

-If you wanted to fly it so bad, you could have just asked, you know. Or applied to the Academy. I like it better when my students have had a few theoric lessons before actual flying. But that landing was really smooth ! Have you flown anything before ?

-No sir. I just read Poe’s manuals, sir.

-No need to call me sir, kiddo. Finn does that for some reason but you really don’t have to. Have you considered applying ? 

-Yes, sir, next semester, sir.

-Okay, if you want to go in, just drop the “sir”, all right ? I think you’ve just earned your place. 

 

Chewbacca cheered again. 

 

-Hum, about the Academy, Mister Solo ?

-Do you want to apply too ?

-Uh, no, not really, I mean, I don’t mean, it’s, I just, not for me ? 

-All right, all right, what did you want to say ? 

-We were just there, obviously, and we wanted to meet Poe but there was a guy that chased us with a shotgun ?

-A _ what  _ ? On  _ MY  _ campus ? 

  
And with that he stormed off to the not-abandoned-warehouse, followed by a growling Chewbacca. Finn looked at Rey, who was still looking dazzled. He took her by the arm and they entered the warehouse too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed something about my writing in this chapter... It's not bad but it...uhm... starts to feel like a pattern ? haha. Tell me if it bothers you. Or if you like the chapter or whatever !


	9. Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's pov this time, Han is still there and Leia appears too ! Also food, meeting your heroes and feeling loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, well I ... I don't have any explanations, okay ?

Day 67

 

Rey’s life kept being turned upside down. Or maybe, that was how life was supposed to be and she had just been used to monotony. After stealing that helicopter with Finn she had thought she was saving their lives at the cost of her chances to ever enter the Academy and probably also of her friendship with Poe and Finn. One way or another, that helicopter belonged to the Academy, which meant to Han Solo who was Poe’s adoptive father. Chances were, she thought, that they would be mad at her and wouldn’t want to see her ever again. And yet, one week later, she was sitting in Poe and Finn’s leaving room, eating homemade tamales with Han Solo, Leia Organa and her friends. She had to pinch herself several times. 

 

After they had landed near the warehouse, Mr Solo had phoned security at the Academy and they had arrested the shooter. Luckily, no one had been hurt. Mr Solo had made them swear they hadn’t seen anything in the warehouse. They had only been in the office and were too preoccupied to even think of wonder what was in the crates they had had a glance of. It really didn’t matter. Maybe it was helicopter equipment or something. Rey would have sworn anything if it meant the man she had considered a myth when she was little wasn’t upset at her. But he seemed actually proud of her for her stealing, and flying and landing. 

 

The week following had been eventful, to say the least. Finn and her had had to make statements and testify against the dognapper. They had had to retell their story of flying the Falcon Millennium a thousand times (this, they enjoyed more). But the best part had been Poe dropping things from the Academy all week.  First it had been an application file for the Academy that Solo (Rey couldn’t bring herself to call him “Han” and he didn’t want her to call him “Mister Solo”) had given him especially for her. The next day it had been a note, also from Solo, telling her the file was just a formality to make the board happy but he would personally ensure that she entered. She had almost cried. Then it had been a “Congratulations on the Flying !” card from Mrs Organa, and this time Rey really had cried. The card had joined Solo’s note in her box of special memories. The following day Poe had brought news that Solo was thinking of adding a “Steal the Falcon Millenium” practical test to the final exam. And then Poe had brought her paraphernalia from the Academy. She hadn’t told him she had already bought almost everything on each trip Finn and her took there to see him between classes. 

 

Looking around the room, she was feeling warm and bubbly, like a pancake ready to be flipped. Poe had taught her how to make them a few days ago. She wondered what the human version of a flipped pancake was. Maybe changing schools ? 

 

-This is a very good meal, Poe, commented Solo

-It really is, it’s such a shame Ben had band practice… added Mrs Organa

-Do we know who the bandmates are, yet ? 

-No, not a clue, sighed Mrs Organa

-My guess, is, a horde of piglets. Have you seen the potato chips packs they leave all over the place ? grunted Solo.

 

Rey watched the exchange and leaned into Finn :

 

-Hey Finn ? Do you think I’ll have to drop my philosophy classes ? 

-I don’t know Rey. Did you ask Mister Solo ?

-What do you have to ask me, kid ? intervened the man himself while grabbing one of Poe’s tamales 

-I was wondering if I had to drop philosophy and engineering while joining the Academy ? 

-Oh right, you’re the Kenobi fan ! exclaimed Mrs Organa. Mom told me about you. She was very impressed.

-Well, maybe not both classes… But you’ll need time to actually go to our classes. And to fly, of course. You still want to fly ?

-Absolutely ! 

-Great ! Well, we have classes about how helicopters are built so you know perfectly well how it works and how to repair it. Would it be enough engineering for you while you study with us ?

-Yes, yes, I think so ! 

 

She shook Finn’s shoulder 

-I’m going to learn to build a helicopter !!

-As for philosophy, you could go to evening classes, I guess. Poe finds the time to work at a garage so you could use to study other stuff.

 

Rey let out a happy squeal and ran to her room. 

 

-Is she okay ? asked Mrs Organa

-Yeah, she’s just gone to write it all down before she forgets. She does that sometimes. I’ve learned to not start teaching her recipe before she has paper and a pen. Too many burned meals, answered Poe with a fond smile.

-But how is she going to do everything ? She already goes to taekwondo lessons on the evenings ! 

-Don’t worry, Finn, you know her, she’ll find a way.


	10. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Luke have a father-son moment. Where we learn more about their past, the reason behind Anakin's helmet and what Anakin's proud of.

Day 90

 

Anakin had had...well, an interesting life. You couldn’t say it was a good life nor a full one, but it was certainly interesting. It was the kind of life featured in every textbooks and in several heavy books written by analysts and historians. It included a few milestones, some he was proud of some he regretted.   
For instance, he was very proud of the day he had left his hometown, Tatooine, to never set foot there again nor in any other sandy hell. He was extremely proud of having married the love of his life and to have been her spouse for the last 60 years. When he told that to his cellmate, he laughed and reminded him that he had been in jail for 35 of this 60 years, and separated from Padmé for 22 of the remaining 25 years. The problem with being a huge celebrity like Anakin was that everyone knew the important details of your life and no one would let you embellish a little.   
Still, he was about to celebrate 60 years of marriage with his wife the best way they could. It would be better than any of the anniversaries they had had when she visited him in prison and he couldn’t offer her anything, except for poems. It would be better than any of the ones before that, when he would send her flowers and jewellery she would never wear but thanked him for (while asking him if he was considering stopping this madness anytime soon). It would be an excellent anniversary.

 

-Next !

 

The guard called his name and Anakin seized his cane and walked the short distance to the departure desk.

 

-First Name ?

-Anakin

-Last Name ?

-Skywalker

-Date of birth ?

 

He answered all the useless questions, trying to stay patient. He was old, slow and used to waiting. He still tapped his cane on the floor for the whole paper-filing session. He was excited. And impatient, yes, he was, but who wouldn’t be in this situation ?

 

-All right Mr Skywalker, one last thing and you’re good to go.

 

Another prison guard approached him and set the ankle-bracelet. Nowadays people only kneeled before him to help him with stuff like tying his shoes or mending his pants.   
For the billionth time they explained to him the bracelet had a tracker system, and sent signals to the prison administration and that he was allowed on a few chosen locations only and that he would be back in jail if he went elsewhere. He nodded along, waiting for them to be finished. He had read everything he could on ankle-bracelets as soon as they had told him he would be allowed out as long as he wore one.   
He was escorted out of the office to a corridor and then to another office where they gave him back the belongings he had come with 35 years ago. Stupid clothes that didn’t fit anymore, keys to a house that had been turned into a museum and some other useless stuff.   
The clerk informed him his family had sent a suit he could put on to go out, since he was supposed to give back his prison uniform. He silently thanked Padmé’s practical mind, it had probably been her idea. Except the suit seemed a bit cheap and too crisp, so maybe not ? Ha, he would figure that out later. Finally he was led into the prison main entrance where…

 

-Dad !

 

Luke waved at him, a big smile on his precious face. Anakin had dreamed it would be Padmé welcoming him but all things considered he would rather see her after having a shave and being a bit more used to his brand new suit. Maybe he could find a tie, too. And an anniversary present. He hugged his son and they headed out. Luke handed him sunglasses and they walked to his car.

 

-So, a free man again, uh ?

-Well not that free, with that thing on my ankle !” he grumbled before seeing his son’s embarrassed face. “But, hm, yeah that’s as good as free. I bet my family is a much better company that all those criminals !

-Dad, you’re one of the criminals…

-That’s how I know it’s not good company.

 

They drove in silence for a while. He was thankful for the sunglasses, the outside was somehow sunnier than the prison’s yard. He watched the fields for a while and asked :

 

-Do you think we could make a few stops before arriving home ?

-I guess… As long as we do not do anything illegal…

-Of course we won’t do anything illegal ! Do you think I’m irresponsible ? That I want to go back there ? And drag you with me ??

-Calm down Dad, I was joking ! Where do you want to go ?

-Well, a barbershop, for starters. My hair is too long and I have a three-days stubble.

-Dad you must have like… three hair on your whole head.

-Well they’re too long and I still want to go ! I want to look good for your mother.

-Fine, we’ll go to a barbershop. Where else ?

-A jewellery, maybe ? We’re celebrating 60 years of marriage, and you usually offer diamonds for that one…

-Do you even have the kind of funds, for that ?

-My lawyer made sure my account would be unfrozen by today. And I had savings.

-All right. Anything else ?

-Flowers for Leia, we’re eating at Leia’s, right ? And for your mother. Do you think I should bring wine ?

-I don’t think anyone expects you to bring wine.

-But it’s customary to bring wine when you’re invited to dinner !

-Dad, it’s dinner’s at Leia, not at the… ambassador, or something. I mean, she’s your daughter, it’s a family dinner, you just got out of prison, flowers are way enough. Take it slow, Dad.

 

Luke noticed the police car behind them they would make a stop at D’Qar’s mall before going home and they fell back into silence. Anakin dozed off. When he woke up, they still had a few more hours to drive.

 

-Good nap ?

-I wasn’t napping !

-Okay, what were you doing then ? You sure were breathing heavily.

-Hmpf ! I was thinking.

-About what ?

-About my life. About my family.

-Nice thoughts ?

-Hm. I was actually thinking that I was very proud of my kids.

-Yeah ?

-Well Leia became an excellent politician. At 22 she overthrew my government !

-She’s very proud of it too.

-And her Constitution works well. Not everyone can make a Constitution work. her father couldn’t.

-She’s very proud of it too, but she’d tell you she wasn’t the only one writing it.

-You did good too.

-I’m not too sure about that.

-You overthrew my government too. And you lead the diplomatic talks, at only 22, making sure it was a blood-free revolution. That’s an achievement if I say so myself !

-Yeah, yeah, I did that. But the rest wasn’t that good.

-What are you talking about ? Your school was the best thing ever ! I would have loved studying there. I’ll tell you what, if you open it again, I’ll subscribe to online classes. You would have online classes, right ? Everyone has them today. I learned a lot thanks to them, these past years.

-You really mean it ?

-Of course ! A school that has philosophy has its main focus, who wouldn’t want that ? It was a great idea. And basic diplomacy for everyone too. Meditation was a nice addition, they made us meditate a lot, it’s calming for the ones who need it, you know.

-Are you saying you don’t need meditation and calming ?

-Don’t be impertinent !

 

They fell silent again. Luke was smiling, his father seemed to amuse him. Well, that was better than being feared, thought Anakin.

 

-I still don’t understand why you closed it… What could Ben ever do that made you close it ?

-I don’t really want to speak about it…

-He hasn’t killed anyone, has he ?

-Dad !

-Well no one wants to tell me ! And Padmé refuses to tell me things only if she thinks it’ll shock me or something. As if I could still be shocked… And the only thing I can think of that would indeed shock me would be my grandson following in my damn steps !

-He hasn’t killed anyone, Dad.

-Good.

-You really would support my school if I re-opened ?

-I sure would ! Not publicly, though, I’m no longer good for publicity.

-Have you ever been good for publicity ?

-Well back when I ruled the world for one !

-The country, Dad, just the country.

-And I’ll have you know that I used to be a fashion icon.

-A fashion icon ? With the helmet and the cape ?

-The cape was great. The helmet might have been an error. But you don’t let the world see your receding hairline when you’ve been a fashion icon for so many years !

-Come on Dad…

-Your mother and I were elected “most fashionable couple” for three years in a row !

-Really ?

-Ask her ! She probably still has the magazines.

 

A silence again. They were reaching the suburbs of D’Qar.

 

-I can’t believe you were wearing an helmet because you were losing your hair… We had so many theories, Leia and I… But, no, it was just your hair !

-What kind of theories ?

-Hm… We thought you wanted to scare the shit out of everyone. Or stand out on leaders group photos. Or that it was a way to never show your emotions. When we were little we thought it was because daddy’s face was only for us.

-You were sweet kids.

They finally reached the mall. It wasn’t easy doing their shopping or getting shaved while being watched by the policemen but once they’d reach home they would be rid of them. It was just for a little while. And then they would have dinner, as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this ! I think Luke would try very hard to have a relationship with his father. And I think that even as an old man Anakin is a complete mess. But that's why we love him.  
> Tell me what you thought !


	11. Grandson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo shows his Darth Vader Shrine to his grandfather. Somehow, it doesn't go as expected.

**Day 97**

Kylo had never been happier in his entire life. His grandfather, his hero was here, in his home. And he would be visiting anytime he liked now that he was living with Padmé, only a few streets away. Right now, Kylo was guiding him through the house, showing him around. They had seen the basement with all the helicopter stuff, the living room, kitchen and dining room on the first floor, the library/study that contained a thousand books about politics, and the master bedroom on the second floor, Chewie’s room on the third floor where Kylo also had his bedroom.

They were standing outside this room now. Kylo paused dramatically at the door:

 

-This, Grandfather, is my room. I think you’ll like it.

 

With a dramatic gesture (Kylo prided himself in being dramatic) he opened the door and stepped in, waiting breathlessly for his grandfather’s reaction. This would probably be a proud moment.

-What ? What is this, boy ?

-Hm, that’s your helmet ? And a poster. And your book. Don’t you remember this stuff ?

-Of course I remember it, what I’m asking is why is it gathered here ? Are you mocking me, boy ? Do you think 35 years in prison wasn’t enough to make me regret my choices ? Do you think the burning memory of these things is not enough ?

-No !! I… This is a shrine ! My shrine ! To honor you !

-Honor ME ??

 

Anakin fell into Kylo’s black leather desk chair.

-Give me that book, boy.

 

Kylo, trying not to tremble, handed him the old volume. It had been very hard finding a copy. Once he did it had been very costly, he had saved every penny for a while. And he had read it a thousand times.

Anakin seized the book with a weird look on his face. Was that disgust ? Was he unhappy of the state the book had been kept in ? He rummaged through Kylo’s desk, muttering inaudible things. He didn’t find was he looking for and turned his attention back to the book. He put in on the desk and opened it. Was he going to read it aloud ? He stared at it for a while and suddenly tore its pages in a frantic manner.

-Grandfather ! Don’t ! Your book !!

-I know damn well this is my book, son, no one should read it, it’s a pile of shit !

-But, but… your philosophy ! YouR GOAL ! YOUR IDEALS !!!

-THEY WERE ALL SHIT ! AND THE IDEAS THAT WEREN’T I STOLE THEM FROM MY MASTERS ! I’LL BE DAMNED IF MY OWN GRANDSON FOLLOWS IN THESE WRETCHED STEPS !

-I WANTED TO FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED !!

-I’D SOONER DIE THAN SEE THAT DAY !!!

-What’s going on there ?

 

Alerted by their screams, Leia had entered the room. Behind her were Chewbacca and Ceetree who seemed both panicked.

 

-Leia ! Did you know the boy kept a shrine of me ? That he had read this pile of shit I wrote ?

-Yes, alas, I did.

-And you didn’t do anything ? You, who were always keen on cleaning after my mess ?

-Don’t you accuse me, Dad, had you not done any of these things, there would be no shrine to have, no mess to clean.

-But I did and now your son has a shrine to “honor me” in his bedroom and he’s proud of it.

-We tried to talk him out of it. Han took everything from him once, put it in the attic but it was back the next day. He tried it one more time but Ben said he would kill himself.

-My name…

-Shut up, boy !

-We told him about all the horrors we had sheltered him from, we tried explaining to him…  Mom took him to the Senate to show him her work, to set a better example.

-Ben...

 

That was the first time Anakin addressed his grandson by his name, his wrong name but a name nonetheless.

 

-Ben, we’re going to take all these things and burn them. -Ceetree, if you would ?- And you’d better not kill yourself over this pile of garbage. I’ll watch over you myself if that’s what it takes. I bet you’d like it.

 

Then Kylo had to watch Ceetree take all his precious belongings, destroying the shrine, collecting the remnants of the book and the torn off pages. He tried to fight the old man but Chewbacca restrained him and he was too strong to fight so he ended up hiding his tears in his fur-like hair, just like when he was little. Leia supervised the operation, opening the doors for Ceetree and lighting the pyre in the yard. Anakin watched his grandson, looking exhausted, very old and infinitely sad.


	12. Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Anakin have a moment, near the lake where Luke lives. Anakin tries to clean up his mess.

Day 104

Luke was sitting on the beach, watching the lake, outside the house. He knew he was supposed to call it his but he never felt this way. He was never there long, always travelling, walking in the wild, or spending his days watching the waves of the lake. He had a tent he slept in most nights. He only used his bedroom when the weather was too harsh or for storing his numerous clothes.

Today his father was with him. In only two weeks, the old man had taken a few habits. All his evenings he spent with Padmé of course, after 57 years of missing her.  Friday lunch was still theirs and he always cooked something special for her that day. He had taken to cooking since his release. He wasn’t good at it yet so “something special” for now was “something edible”. On Sundays the Skywalker-Solo family gathered at Han and Leia’s house for lunch and the elderly couple went to Ceetree’s for dinner. Anakin wasn’t allowed as far as Poe’s flat so he had decided to spend Saturday lunch with Kylo, even though he didn’t know what to tell the boy.

Even with the scheduled meals and the kitchen experiments, Anakin had more time that he knew what to do with. He was only allowed to be in his house, the few streets around (which was practical for grocery shopping for example), and his children’s houses. He knew Luke was more likely to welcome him so he had taken to sit on the beach with him for extended periods of time.

-Something is troubling you, stated Luke.

-I’m thinking about Ben.

-Which one ?

-My grandson. This shrine of his…

-It shook you, didn’t it ?

-How… How is it posible that the son of Leia, the grandson of Padmé, who was raised amongst rebels, ex-rebels, the son of Han Solo, best smuggler in the galaxy, your nephew, Luke Skywalker’s own nephew ! How is it posible that this child would come to worship _me_ ?

-Don’t forget he’s also your grandson…

-But I never even talked to him ! How can my legend overcome his upbringing ? And don’t tell me taste for bad choices comes in the genes, look at you, look at Leia !

-Maybe it skips generations  ?

-It isn’t funny, Luke.

 

They kept silent for a moment. The only sounds were the ones made by the waves and the old man’s loud breathing. The water was gently caressing soft pebbles. It was soothing.

-Is that why you closed the school ? Because no matter how hard you tried, Kylo would keep following this path ?

-Dad…

-I know, you don’t want to talk about it.

 

Another moment of silence. The wind rustled the pine’s leaves. There were clouds gathering on the horizon. Grey clouds. It would rain in a few hours.

-He was hoping I would be proud. “I think you’ll like it”, that’s what he said. He hoped I would approve. He even… I think he…

-Are you worried he wanted Darth Vader to come back ?

-Yes.

 

A bird chirped. A duck landed on the surface of the lake and plunged his head underwater. A few meters further there was a heron, standing still.

-What if… What if there are others like him ? Other kids thinking I was right, thinking I’d approve…

-There might be… I don’t know. They probably exist.

-I wish I could reach out to them. Tell them I was wrong, tell them to stop.

-Well, there is a way. If you want. You could record a message.

-And just how would I broadcast it ?

-There’s social medias. I have millions of followers on Twitter… They would relay your message quick enough.

 

The heron briefly plunged and unceremoniously ate a fish. He went back to stillness. The wind rustled the grass behind them.

-All right. Let’s do it.

 

Luke got out his phone.

-Okay, so you look at the screen, you’ll see yourself… Just hold it like that… Okay, I’ll hold it for you, all right, just look at me while I record you.

 

He positioned himself in front of his father and nodded to let him know it was recording. The lazy grey coulds were slowly approaching. A bird flew from a nearby tree. He could hear the waves of the lake behind him.

-It’s recently come to my attention, began Anakin, that some might be waiting for me to come back. I never will. I aspire to bask in my wife’s presence whenever possible, look at the lake with my son, have meals with my daughter and drag my grandson to the light. Staying inside reading an old volume of bullshit is a waste of time. Don’t read my book. Read one of my many biographies. Not the one that says Padmé helped me with my crimes, this one’s garbage. I can’t recall the title.

 

The old man paused, gathering his thoughts. He observed a sparrow peck the mud between pebbles behind Luke.

-All the things I did and was condemned for… Don’t do them. I’m sorry for killing people. I’m sorry for killing children.

 

His voice broke. There was another silence. A bee passed them.

-Don’t wait for me to come back, I won’t. Don’t reproduce the things I’ve done, Don’t try to finish what I started. Help the Senate, their government is good, better than the pile of shit I was dreaming. I dreamed of justice only for myself and a few chosen one, they’ve brought it to everyone. They’re not done yet. You should follow them, not me. I’m an old man that was once a young fool. Be better than me.

He gestured to Luke to stop the recording. They stayed silent. Anakin sniffled.

-Is it done ?

-Yes Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hum, has anyone noticed the chapter's titles sort of come in groups... ? Senator-Traitor-Savior, Boyfriend, Philosopher-Soldier-Sleeper, Friend-Fan, Father-Grandson-Son. I don't know, I feel like I'm the only one having fun. Weird. 
> 
> Also, how did you like Luke's point of view ? It was soothing writing him.


End file.
